


Kings of three, a love for me.

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: Abusive Parents, Emotionally Abusive Parent, M/M, Other, Panic Attacks, Polyamory, accidental injuries, ill re-edit tags tomorrow, king AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6700909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four kingdoms to be united by marriage. Al though planned the love becomes real, complications are quickly met.</p><p>LAST CHAPTER IS NOT AN UPDATE. IT'S AN ANOUNCMENT.</p><p>This story has been discontinued, and One day i might go back to it. I'd appreciate if people didn't respond negativity to this or tell me to "kms"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Edd

I.

 

When Tord first found out about his ‘arranged marriage’ he was ten. He was sitting in his room with Paul, who was  _ gushing _ about some boy he met in the lower section, when his parents came in. 

 

They greeted Paul before explaining to Tord their plan, his mother silent, but his father not. “ Tord, remember how I said power is the only thing you could need in life, “ He nodded,  “ We’ll, in order to gain power you need to have relationships sometimes, that’s why we arranged marriages for you, each one from a powerful or prosperous kingdom.” 

 

Tord didn’t know why power was important, but his father’s told him  the same thing since he could understand words, so he rolled with it. “Who are they?” He asked, still confused about the whole thing. 

 

Not only was this is an arranged marriage, but it was one with more than one person? It seemed strange. 

 

His mother stepped in to answer him, which seemed to annoy his father, “You’ll meet them one day my dear, for now be patient, i’m sure you’re going to love them!” She declared happily.

 

His father scoffed, “Not that love is important for this.” He saw his mother glare which quickly turned into her usual kind eyes. “ We’ll talk more about this later, time to sleep.” She tucked both Tord and Paul in, much to his father’s protest, and kissed both of their foreheads. 

 

“Goodnight boys.”

 

He was thinking to sleep. 

 

  1. [II](http://romannumerals.babuo.com/II-roman-numerals). [Edd]



 

The first one he met was when he was fifteen.

 

Tord traveled through his kingdoms,  _ his parent’s kingdoms,  _ halls. He was looking for Patryk, his soon to be advisor once he got the kingdom.   Staring at the different paintings that has been hung upon the walls through generations he almost didn’t notice the figure lookings at the works as well. 

 

The stranger was stood in place, staring at the painting labeled ‘ Deceit ‘ it’s the women from christian religion, Eve,  Her dark skin was highlighted perfectly, curly hair fell to her shoulders, covering one breast and leaving the other revealed. She was naked with the exception of leaves covering her lower parts. She held an apple and was talking to a serpent.

 

A truly lovely piece. 

 

Tord moved his hand to his sword, walking up to the figure he tapped their shoulder. When they turned around Tord was faced with beauty. 

 

The stranger had brown fluffy hair that had a certain bounce to it, They had forest green eyes and red colored lips, most likely from lip paint. 

 

They wore a green dress, the top a corset fashion that had black strings tied together in the front and a floral pattern, their skirt a lighter green with a nearly transparent layer covering it, the bottom of the skirt had black fabric roses sewed into it.

 

“Yes? Oh! Am I in your way?” He asked, moving to the side to reveal a door that was held next to the painting. 

 

“No, I was just wondering who you are and what you’re doing here.” His hand flexed over his weapon, ready to attack if he felt the need. 

 

The other’s face brightened, a smile playing across their lips, “ My name is Edward Gould, i’m from the kingdom Vert, i’m here to a mister..” They paused, looking at their hand,  _ did they write notes on their arms? _ “ Anders and Julia Larsson.” They finished, the smile never leaving them. 

 

Tord felt shocked, he didn’t show it, but still.  Why were they looking for him?  “Why do you need them?” He asked, hand still on his sword, this could just be a trap.

 

“Oh, I don’t actually know? I was suppose to meet up with them... “ They dug around in their dresses pocket and pulled out a letter, handing it to Tord. 

 

Tord opened the folded paper and read through it.

 

**To King Gould,**

**It’s with great pride that our children are growing sooner and sooner, the arrangement will need to take place** **_soon._ ** **I think it’s best we have them meet to plan things further.**

**Please send Edward when you can.**

**Sincerely,**

**Anders Larsson.**

  
  


At the end of the letter there was a horned symbol, meaning it was real. Oh. 

 

Tord handed the level back, thoughts racing on who this was and why his  _ father _ wanted him to meet them.   Netherless He nodded his head to the side, “I’ll take you.” He offered, waiting for Edd to follow.

 

Edd gave a ‘ Thank you! ‘ and followed.    If this was a being of royalty than Tord thought it would be good to make friends, because that’s how you get by, you make false friends with false trust. 

 

That’s what his father said.   He knew he was right. 

 

“So Edd, what is your kingdom like?” He asked, turning to the smaller.   “Oh! It’s beautiful! We have buildings of gold and we’re built inside a forest, some buildings even in trees! I think, i’m not actually allowed out of the castle unless it’s for business.” They replied, sounding sad. 

 

Tord felt bad for Edd in a way, not even allowed to see your own kingdom? That seemed harshed.   

 

Quickly trying to get Edd’s mind off of it he asked a couple more questions,  _ “ Why are you wearing a dress?” “It makes me look pretty.” “Do you like music?” “I love music! Although I can’t play, can you?” “Yes, I can play.” “That’s amazing!”  _

 

After a short walk they finally found Tord’s father’s office. Tord knocked twice, telling Edd to stay behind him just in case his father was in a  _ bad mood.  _

 

When he heard a small “Come in.” He entered, bowing and shooting Edd a look when he just stood idly. Edd didn’t get the hint. 

 

“Sir, “    _ “Don’t call me father Tord, it makes you sound weak.”  _  “This is Edward Gould of Vert.” 

That one sentence made Tord’s father do something not even Tord saw himself.

 

He smiled. 

 

Tord was offended, his father never smiled at him, not when he  won duels, not when he passed his tests.  This  _ Edward Gould _ walks in and he smiles? 

 

He wanted to punch something. Or, someone. 

 

“Edward! Greetings my child. How was your trip?” Anders asked, leaning forward on his chair. “it  was fine, no problems were faced!” He said cheerfully.  “That’s good, really good.” Another smile, _disgusting._

 

“Enough friendly banter though, perhaps later, for now, we have business to discuss.”  Anders explained, motioning for them to take seats.  

 

Edd and Tord both sat down, Edd glancing at him nervously, as if to say _help._  He probably wasn’t use to this, that’s understandable. 

 

“Now, Edward, I asked your father not to tell you about this, I wanted to. As you know there’s an arrangement in every nobel’s life. Each one is to be married, that’s why, after much discussion, we decided it would be in best interest if you two boys,”  _ boys _ Edd looked anxious when addressed as a boy, Tord would ask him about it later.

 

“Were to get married.”  Tord’s mouth visibility opened, letting out a shocked noise. Of course he knew he was to be married (  _ three people )  _  but not to  _ this.  _

 

To Edd who asked if you ate yourself would you disappear or just turn inside out. Edd who talked like a peasant. Edd who refused to call his ‘ knife-stick ‘ a spear. 

 

Edd who was  _ beautiful _ , Edd who _ offered servants help on their chores _ , Edd who _ didn’t bring up his scars or cuts or even looked at him with disgust.  _

 

Tord looked to the side to see Edd’s reaction, He didn’t try to compose himself at all. A blush spread through his features as he nervously tugged at his  dress. 

 

“The marriage is planned for your eighteenth  birthday, that’s all, Edd your father said you can stay here for as long as you want. Now, will you let me talk to my  _ son  _ alone?”  He didn’t want his Dad to talk to him  _ alone.  _

 

Edd nodded and got up, giving an embarrassed smile at  Tord and a small, “I’ll see you later.” Before exiting.  

 

“Yes,  _ Sir?” _ Tord asked, feeling anxiety wise in his body.  

 

“Don’t get attached, this is for our benefit, lie to him, show affection, make him happy, the kingdom is Vert is a rich one, one that would gain useful, keep him in line though, that boy seems excitable.” He mumbled before adding and  “Excused.” 

 

Tord nodded, getting up and leaving. He should find Edd.

 

Tord found Edd in a spare room that was probably assigned to them. He knocked  until he heard a “Come in!” 

 

He entered and closed the door, giving a smile to Edd,  _  a fake.  _

 

“Oh, Tord!”  Edd jumped off the bed, smile fading quickly when they remembered that they were going to be  _ married.  _

 

“Edd, can I sit friend?” He asked, keeping a calm composer.   “Isn’t it more ‘ Edd, can I sit fiance?’ “ They joked, panic still visible. “But, yes you can sit.” they hummed, patting the spot by them. 

 

Tord sat down, going close.   _ Show affection.  _ His hand gently rested on Edd’s who seemed nervous about the whole thing. 

 

“ Have you seen the city yet?” He asked, trying to take their mind off of it. The question seemed to work because Edd eased up, “ No, my parents told me to go immediately here.”

 

“Well, how about I take you?” He suggested, Edd started jumping with glee, “Really!?” “Mhm.” 

Edd took Tord’s hand “That would be amazing! Let’s go Let’s go!” They pulled Tord up and dragged him out. 

 

“Edd, calm down,  it won’t disappear if we don’t go right now.”  Edd ignored him and continued their path.   

 

Tord took one of his family's horses, helping Edd up then getting on in front of them.  Edd wrapped his arms around the others waist, leaning close as the horse started to move.  

 

Tord felt a weird warmth in his chest, one that almost made him want to turn around and kiss the other.

  
  



	2. Tom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet tom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all mistakes mine

III. 

 

In two years Edd and Tord became close. Once they turned 17 the often visits stopped and they moved in, with permission from their parents. 

 

Tord’s father offered more ways to help manipulate Edd to stay, jewelry, dresses, etcetera. Tord didn’t want to manipulate Edd, he liked Edd.

Edd who held him at night, Edd who whispered kind words when Tord was having a nightmare or just a bad day, Edd who kissed his scars and burns and didn’t ask questions Tord didn’t want to answer. 

 

There were two different types of joy Tord experience. 

 

Fake, fabricated joy he had when his father wanted him to be happy, events, parties,dinner with just them.

 

Then there was real joy.  Joy he had when Edd read him old stories from their childhood, or when they fell asleep on the chairs or outside, even when it was something as small as Edd making some comment about his father.

 

He wouldn’t admit it, but he loved Edd. He loves the kind person who almost got into three wars because they didn’t like their kingdoms neighbors, the loud person who tripped over stairs at a very formal, very important event yelling “Fuck me!” the whole time, The  same person who went blind for  a month and held Tord’s hand in fear he’d leave.

 

To say the least it was perfect with both of them, Tord didn’t want anyone else, he didn’t even want to meet the other two. 

 

But, destiny had other plans.

  
  


It was at some party his father planned to make himself seem better in other Kings eyes. 

 

Tord wore average prince clothes, a cap over his shoulder, polished leather boots, etcetera. The real ‘ bell of the ball’ in Tord’s opinion was Edd.  

 

Edd wore a pure white dress, the white corset tight and showing off his waist, a curly skirt which was just above his knees in front and long in the back, the front showing off their white heeled boots and thigh high socks.   They put on red lip paint  and colored their nails black.

 

Tord was in awe.   Of course, the terrible person Tord’s father was made it at every point to tell Tord how his “ Fiance was being to maiden like,” and “Would embarrass him” Tord explained that it made Edd happy so he should accept it. 

 

He agreed angrily. 

 

The party went on with ease, Kings and Queens talking to Tord, telling him how amazing it was he was getting married, yet, still criticizing Edd. 

 

Edd. He hadn’t seen Edd at all that night except for the beginning, excusing himself from some conversation on how it’s a shame he won’t be able to have children with marrying Edd. 

 

He walked around, finally seeing Edd, he was about to walk up when he saw someone flirting with Edd. 

 

He didn’t know why he was so angry, Edd was their own person and could make their own decisions.    He just didn’t want someone flirting with his fiance. 

 

Edd was blushing, hand covering his mouth as the stranger told him a story. 

 

Tord was going to murder him.

 

He put on a smile as he walked up to Edd, wrapping an arm around their waist, “Who is this?” His accent didn’t hide his annoyance. 

 

Edd didn’t catch on, but the stranger did.      Said stranger looked magical.  They had brown spiky hair, wore a blue robe with a grey cape over his shoulder, any visible skin under his neck  had  green tattoos lacing his skins. The design were like vines with leaves, he swore they were glowing. The one thing that had Tord staring though were the man’s pure black eyes. 

 

He didn’t have time to react as Edd answered with glee, “Tord, this is Tom! Our fiance.”

 

No.

  
  


Tord didn’t get use to Tom as quickly as he did with Edd. They fought constantly, much to Edd’s distress. 

 

Anything they could argue about they did. Something broke? The others fault, Something wasn’t working? Probably their fault!   

 

Edd tried to calm their nerves constantly, tried to play for both sides. They were both hazardous when angry or ticked, so people could understand Edd not wanting them to fight. 

 

Tord who was quick to bring a weapon out whenever something came up and Tom who could burn through skin which he has. 

 

It happened suddenly, Tom and Tord were arguing about  who accidentally ruined a useless map that they had thousands of. Edd kept out of it up until they started turning violent. They intervened going between them to shove them off of each other. 

 

Tord tried lunging at Tom without hurting Edd, but Tom wasn’t as careful. His emotions went out of control, tattoos  glowing as his bare hand touched Edd’s arm, leaving a burning print. 

 

Edd,  feel to his knees, holding their arm to their chest, tears streaming down in pain.  Tord panicked and leaned down, trying to get Edd to let him see it.  Tom stood in place, chest rising and falling rapidly as he tried to think clearly.  Tom’s body started shaking as he looked at the imprint he accidentally left. 

 

Tord ignored Tom, he felt bad for him and wanted to cradle him, but Edd was still crying and hiccuping.  “Edd, you have to let me see.” He whispered lowly, Edd shook his head still holding it, looking at Tom.

 

They were worried for Tom, they wiped their tears, trying to make it seem like they weren’t in pain. Opening their arms they waited for Tom to fall in them, which he did. 

 

Tom was incoherent as he tried to apologize to Edd, his panic attack made it difficult though. Edd kissed the top of Tom’s head and rocked back and forth gently, “ Shh, it’s okay Tom, I know. You didn’t mean to, i’m not hurt it’s okay.”

 

Tord knew that was a lie, Edd was very hurt, the skin was red and started to bubble, it would leave a scar that would most likely leave Tom sad anytime he saw it.  

Feeling the need to also comfort, Tord wrapped his arms around Tom, avoiding direct contact to any skin.  They stayed like that for a while, Tom resting his head on Edd’s chest while Tord rested his on Tom’s back. 

 

Eventually Tord did make them get up so they could get Edd checked on, much to Edd’s and Tom’s dismay. 

  
  


Edd ended up being fine, it wouldn’t lead to death, just a nasty scar. Edd kept telling Tom it wasn’t his fault and that he didn’t know and Tom kept ignoring him, not even speaking. 

 

Tord got mad, he knew Tom felt bad, but that didn’t mean he could be an asshole about it and not speak to a distressed Edd.   

 

When Edd finally went to sleep Tord decided to confront him on it.  He turned Tom over  and started into his eyes as they laid on the bed. He kept his tone hushed so Edd didn’t wake up.

 

“What’s wrong with you?” He asked, aggravated, “ Excuse me?” Tom spat out, obviously angry.  “You can’t hurt Edd then ignore them.” He explained, venom dripping.  “Shut up.” He turned back around, only to get flipped by Tord again.

 

“They obviously aren’t mad, they’re going to freak out if you keep ignoring them.” They harshly whispered, “Shut up Tord, no one asked.”  Tom spat, actually spitting. 

 

Those were fighting words and actions. 

 

He punched him. Which, now that he thinks about it, was a bad idea. The movement caused Tom to flinch back, knocking him into Edd who turned off the bed with a THUMP. 

 

Tom and Tord both jumped up looking at Edd who rubbed his head with his non-damaged hand. “Are you two fighting?” They asked,  sounded a bit annoyed. He climbed back on the bed, laying across their boyfriends. 

 

Tord shot Tom a look, waiting for him to say something. Tom sighed and looked at Edd, “Are you mad at me?” He nervously asked, waiting for a reply.  

 

Edd looked up and smiled at them, “Of course i’m not mad.” He leaned forward and gave both of them a kiss before passing out once again.

 

When Tord woke up he noticed Edd wasn’t in bed. Tom was still there, wrapped around Tord’s arm and covered in their stray clothes. Ignoring Tom’s hoard  he made on the bed he got up, looking for Edd.

  
  


Tord found Edd in the corner, stitching what looked like gloves together. “What are you doing?” He asked, sitting down and resting his head on Edd’s lap, still tired. 

 

Edd hummed, still working, “They’re for Tom so he can still touch things!” They declared, finishing the last of it and showed them to Tord. “Do you think he’ll like them?” They asked, making sure nothing was out of placed. “He’ll love them.” He assured, yawning and nuzzling into his lap.  “Good.” with that Tord fell asleep again. 

 

Edd nudged Tord off his lap and got up. Looking around he noticed Tom was up and drinking malt.  He was wearing Edd’s pink gloves that they made him and listening to Edd as he aimlessly talked about something he read.  

 

Tord  stood up and got dressed, listening to Edd’s story about some ancient civilization.   Edd’s conversation was cut short when Patryk, his advisor, came in “Sir, your father wants you.” He hummed.  Tord nodded, dismissing him and getting ready to leave. He gave Edd a peck goodbye and kissed Tom’s cloth hand then left.

 

He arrived at his father’s office, sitting down and nervously twiddling his thumbs. His father walked in and sat down, staying quiet until Tord stopped. 

 

“Hello, son.” He only ever called him son as an act or if he wanted something. “Yes, Sir?” He inquired, feeling the panic rise. 

 

“A little bird just told me Edward put you, and Tom,  into his will.” Anders started, staring at a piece of paper in front of him. “ And?” He didn’t know why that would be important, He changed his own will so it was divided between Paul, Patryk, Tom and Edd

 

“I’m just staying, son ,accidents happen.” He spat, sounding deadly.  

 

Was he implying he should kill Edd? He was ready to kill his own father for even suggesting but, he was frozen in place.    His fear for his father clogged his mind, if he didn’t do this who know’s what might happen. 

 

He was jerked from his thoughts as Anders slid over a vile of clear liquids, repeating his words, “Accidents happen. Excused.”

 

Tord took the vile, nodded and left. He felt himself start to panic. He heart raced up and his body shaked. From the corner of his eye he saw Patryk rush up to him, worried. 

 

He wrapped his arms around Tord, rubbing his back and leading him to His and his partners shared room.

 

He didn’t comprehend being set down on the bed, or having Edd pet his hair, he didn’t even notice when Tom rubbing soothing circles.  

  
  


Eventually he calmed down, breath still ragged as he looked up at Edd, Edd.  Edd was holding him and kissing his cheek, his words rushed as they tried to make sure he was okay. 

 

Tord felt for the vile in his pockets, nuzzling into Edd’s neck as he thought of a plan. He didn’t want to do this, and already saw three outcomes. 

 

1).  He doesn’t try to kill one of the loves of his life ( he won't even admit to liking Tom ) and his father gets angry and acts irrationally. 

 

2).  He does kill Edd and it lays heavy on his heart and never acts the same again.

 

Or

 

3) Tom or Edd find out and leave with the other, hating him forever. 

 

He didn’t know what to do.

  
  



	3. Matt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweats so there's probably a lot of mistakes shrugs. I'm currently working on about 4 big fics so I wanted to quickly post this but decided to add more then three fics.
> 
> Mistakes mine.
> 
> Sorry for the short chapter

He hadn’t slept in weeks. 

 

His father’s words laid heavy upon his chest, “ _ Accidents happen.” _ He couldn’t disobey his  _ father _ , but he couldn’t kill  _ Edd. _

 

He felt his breathing quicken, his chest falling and rising at a rapid pace. He clenched and unclenched his fist, eyes darting around the room in source for a distraction. Lucky for him he didn’t need to look  long when Paul burst through the door. 

 

“Sir, I have documents for you to r- what’s wrong?” He panically asked,  dropping the documents to run to his friend’s side.

 

Paul easily slid  on the bed, sitting by Tord. Close enough to comfort, but not close enough for Tord’s panic to get worse. “What happened?” Paul asked, keeping a soothing voice.  Tord took a couple of deep breaths, could he even trust Paul? Yes, of course he could, Paul’s been there since the beginning. 

 

So he did, in vivid detail. Paul listened clearly, not talking during any of it, but continuing to support him. 

 

When he was finally done he felt a small amount of pressure leave his chest. Taking a minute to wait for Paul’s reply. 

 

“Tord, you’re exhausted, take a nap and we’ll figure it out in the morning okay?” Paul said, a smile forming on his lips. Tord shook his head, “ No, I can’t.” He mumbled, exhaustion deep in his voice.

 

Paul frowned, “Take a nap or i’ll get Patryk in here.” He threatened, arms crossing his chest. Tord opened his mouth, but quickly shut it. Patryk could be very scary in situations.

 

He sighed lowering himself and resting his head on Paul’s shoulder, letting sleep wash over him. 

 

_

 

When he woke up it was to Edd barging in, nearly tripping on their long hunter green dress. “Tord!” They excitedly said, falling on the prince’s lap. 

 

Tord looked at Paul who was still sleeping, poor man must have been just as exhausted. “Edd,” he cheerfully said, a fake smile spreading, “why are you so happy?”

 

He let his fingers brush through the other’s fluffy brown hair. Edd smiled leaning up and pecking his lips, “He’s here!” They announced, grabbing Tord’s hands and yanking him up, leading him around. 

Tord let himself get lost in the others touch, something he might lose. The panic set again, but he couldn’t tell Edd.

 

They stopped at one of the castle’s extra room, Edd and Tord used it as a tea room back when they first met. He opened the door to reveal a  _ very _ tall man.  

 

The man had his back turned from them, having a conversation with Tom. Edd called him over, smiling as he held unto Tord’s arm. When Matt turned around Tord was stunned to say the least. 

 

Matt was truly dressed as royalty, unlike Tom wearing peasant clothes, Edd wearing dresses they got from the maids (in exchange for their expense dresses) and Tord’s own lack of luxurious clothing, Matt actually dressed for the part. 

 

Matt wore a purple top with grey buttons, his hunter green pants running into his gray boots, a gold cape falling over the left side of his being. His crown laid delicately on his head, jewels covering the golden piece of jewelry. Another distinguishing feature was his height, the male being able to tower over everyone in the room.

 

“Hello!” He said cheerily, “My name is prince Matthew, but um seeing how we’re technically  fiancé  you can call me Matt!” 

 

“My name is Tord,” he said, putting on his best political face, “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

 

*

Matt fit in very quickly. He was a tad confused about Edd wanting to be called ‘Them’ instead of ‘He’ but after some explaining and polite correction he got the hang of it, only making small mistakes, but quickly apologized and corrected himself. 

 

Matt slept in the bed with Edd and Tord, but occasionally would sleep in Tom’s pile.

 

For a while the presence of a new person had him distracted from his troubles, but soon that peace disappeared when his father called him in.

 

He nervously entered the room, sitting down on the seat across his father. “Yes, sir?” he asked, nervously fiddling his thumbs. 

 

“ I decided that you will take initiative, the kingdom can benefit from Edd’s inheritance.” “But, si-” “There are no ‘buts’ Tord. There will be a big dinner at the end of the week, celebrating your marriages, he  _ will  _ be faced with an untimely death. Understood?” He asked, giving no time for arguing. 

 

“Yes sir..” He whispered before getting up and leaving. 

 

A  _ week. _

 


	4. Anouncment.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read

I've lost all interest for this story so I will not be continuing it, thank you for the support with it, but sadly i'm ending it here. It's unlikly that I finish it, but in the future there might be small one-shots set in the universe. For any unanswered questions about the story go ahead and send them to my kin blog on tumblr ( @ jgayson ) thank you everyone-- < 3 For any


End file.
